


【摇滚莫扎特】Eden Rose（R18，ABO，三观不正预警）

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: 玷污它幼稚的伊甸。（全员三观不正预警！全员黑预警！名媛萨萨预警！不喜欢就赶快退出，不准骂人）
Relationships: Antonio Salieri/Antonio Salieri, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“嗳，太太，您生了一个Omega男孩。”只露出一双眼睛的医生小心翼翼地用一块上好的缎子托着黑发的婴孩，也不管那血和羊水的混合物会把那昂贵脆弱的布料毁了。病床上的黑发女人拢了拢之前偏头挣扎时蹭乱的鬓发，眼睛定定地看着医生，只把那个男性Beta看的满头是汗，她撇了下嘴角，才把目光投到自己刚痛呼着产下的孩子身上。  
“真是个好看的孩子呢。”她朝医生伸出了手，一旁的女仆赶忙趁着太太起身的时候在她肩上披一条厚实的克什米尔披肩，另一个女仆从医生手中接了婴儿，赶紧用棉的软毯把孩子裹了，省的那些脏污沾到太太身上。  
“一个小小的漂亮Omega。”太太抱着孩子笑了，她像是每一个慈爱的母亲一般把自己的脸贴在了孩子被擦干净的白嫩小脸上，长长的睫毛擦过脸侧，婴孩在她怀中第一次睁开了眼，“欢迎来到这个世界。”

“太太，这就是小少爷吗？”对面的家主身侧站着自己的儿子们，他们都打量着黑裙女人身后拽着母亲缎子裙摆探出一双眼的小孩子——他遗传了美貌Omega母亲的相貌和黑发，与他父亲家传统的琥珀色眼睛。一张小脸白嫩精致，穿着黑色的小礼服和嵌着黑曜石的领花，牵着母亲裙摆的手指被那黑色的布料衬的发出光来，看起来又软又嫩。  
一个传统的Omega，美貌又甜美，对面的Alpha们都这么想，毕竟每个人都可以闻见浅淡的玫瑰香气。不同于他被称为“圣堂玫瑰”的略带木质香气的玫瑰味母亲，这个孩子散发着蜂蜜和玫瑰的味道，再加于幼童特有的奶香气，闻起来甜蜜柔软——这是顶级Omega的特质之一。  
家主对这个天赋秉异的Omega感到满意，他伸手示意自己的儿子们。年长的大少爷含着微笑上前蹲下来递给小Omega一只手，年幼的小少爷则直接跑上去拽住了小Omega，把还没搞清楚状况的小玫瑰给抢走了。  
太太站在那里看着自己的儿子被牵走，朝站在对面的家主微微颔首致意，然后挑了一张绣花沙发，娇懒地坐了上去，手肘支在厚实的扶手上，脸贴着手背，朝家主露出了一个笑。

太太的死是设定好的剧本，不仅是家主，也是太太自己设定的。  
太太的母亲给那时候还是一朵芬芳玫瑰的太太讲过一个不怎么入流的人鱼的故事。早逝的祖母对太太说，人鱼是一种去母留子的生物。玫瑰团子一样的太太则揪着母亲的天鹅绒裙摆，在乐曲声中小声地询问母亲，这是什么意思呀。祖母精致而柔嫩的年轻手指揉过孩子幼嫩的腮侧，说，人鱼宝宝的成长会耗尽人鱼母亲的血肉，于是在人鱼宝宝诞生的时候，母亲就会死去。  
怎么会这样，太太含着泪扶着倒在身上的母亲，温热的液体一点点在胸前的布料上晕开，祖母年轻的手指揉过她的腮侧，笑的很模糊却依旧很美。就是这样啊，祖母说着，便沉重地卧在了年幼的小Omega怀里，任由身后的人群像被惊动的鸟雀一样尖声大叫，太太却只能含着听故事时的眼泪，趴在母亲一点一点褪去温度的尸身上小声啜泣，直到被一双温暖的手环在怀里。

安东尼奥就是那条吸食母亲血肉活下来的幼小人鱼。  
在很早的故事中，人鱼是一种魅惑而凶悍的生物。也许有些愚钝的人类认为那些长着鱼尾的美人只是欣赏性的花瓶，但要知道，瓷片可是伤人的利器。  
一脉流传的纯正而甜美的Omega血统，给予了他天生的优势——甜美的玫瑰香气，精致的脸庞，柔软的身段。他就是一只美艳的人鱼，吸食母亲的血肉诞生，天性凶残，却是愚蠢人们眼中的精美花瓶。

慢一点。安东尼奥咬着自己的手指，热热的气流在指上凝了一片带着温度的水雾，侧着头看向身上的男人，刘海被打湿后沾在他的腮侧，衬的那从内里透出玫瑰色的肌肤白的让人想咬上一口。他低低地喘着气，偶尔会在身后的人进的太深时喘上一口，细细的，甜甜的，直诱的那表情不变的男人贴着纯银的宝石项圈嘬出了一条红痕，像是另一条拴住他的锁链。  
在他身上的男人穿着晚宴西装，仅是解开了裤链，脱了外套剩下的衬衫也去了袖扣卷了几折，正卡在肘部下面。怒涨的Alpha阴茎上已经出现了饱满的红色的结，在年轻的Omega的甬道里毫不留情地进出着，碾压着，希望这只乖巧的金丝雀能给自己献上它的伊甸，他的处女，以及他的第一个孩子。  
哥哥，疼。强硬地顶在生殖腔入口的阴茎没有后退的意思，还没有经历第一次初潮的Omega只能软着嗓子将自己的脖子一压再压，那之上蜂蜜和玫瑰的甜香在缓慢地浓烈起来，像是一朵将开未开的玫瑰，只差将自己的花蕊露出，用这卑微的香气恳求身上的猎食者放过还没能完全成熟绽开的生殖腔。  
安东一定会给哥哥生一个Alpha孩子的。Omega这时只能用头子当作最有力的筹码，他在身上Alpha的允许下转过身来，运动时收缩的花径直逼得Alpha也喘了一声。他伸出花茎样的娇嫩无力的胳膊，缠住了Alpha的脖子，献上自己嘴中的蜜糖，软软的小舌讨好地舔着对方，再顺从地喝下对方的体液。Alpha得了这样的允诺，也就顺从了这只金丝雀，结卡住了甬道，在里面痛痛快快地射精了，临走前却还要Omega在后穴含一个嵌了小颗宝石的塞子，一心想把这晚熟的果子快快催熟，直到流出蜜汁为止。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莫萨初潮预警

舞会是在晚餐之后，不管那些上流的金丝雀到底在参加这场晚宴和舞会之前往自己的嗉囊中塞了多少热量，他们必须在人前保持着一张玫瑰花蕾般的嘴，和小鸟儿样的胃，或是看起来能靠着花瓣和鲜露活下去的精灵那样。  
安东尼奥斜倚在沙发上，他的手肘撑在软绵绵的，云般的扶手之上，奶冻样的脸蛋贴着下垂的手背。这一幕要是让她母亲的旧识见着，肯定要抚着他的腮侧夸一声“你真像你母亲”。是的，这个孩子由他母亲产下，被他母亲教导，不拘是这个世界那暴露在阳光下的尘土，还是在世界背面暗潮涌动的规则，他的母亲均在陪伴他的短短十几年间一字一句地揉碎了，用指尖蘸着喂进他口中——没有人的关系，我是说，这个世上的，能比这对母子更为亲近了，他们分享相同相似的身份，生活，乃至是命运。他们被血相连着，也被血斩断了。  
一只真正的金丝雀的寿命在八到十年，而对于这些没有羽翼的金丝雀来说，也没有长久许多。

“又是他？”身侧的闺中密友悄悄地探着身子凑到安东尼奥身侧窥探着什么，从那白色的褶皱领子中探视下去，虽然这样颜色的衫好像和他的皮肉并没什么分别，不过他颈上那圈带着“秘银锁”的项圈倒很是夺目——小颗的浓绿色橄榄石被几乎看不见的亮银色细链串缀起来，那些闪亮的银脆弱的像是干净的白色，贴在安东尼奥的脖颈上就像是融进了他薄薄的皮肤，仅在某些角度时泛起细碎的光，像是条盛夏时缀满了宝石的河流。  
这不是上流名媛流行的吊坠，这是所有Omega都逃脱不了的锁链——用来保护他们颈后的腺体。不管是贫民还是贵族，项圈一般为两指节宽，为了能完全覆盖住脆弱的，无法扭转的，一次性的腺体，而项圈的尽头则是一把锁，一把钥匙从不在Omega手中的锁。在这些大家庭中，钥匙一般存放于家主手中，因为Omega和他们的腺体也是家族流通的货款，一次握手可能就在暗中交换了一次钥匙，完成了一次家族的大合作，以本家族的保险箱中最深处的宝物来交换一张合同，这是最美，最结实，最不可被撕破的合约了。  
安东尼奥脖颈上的项圈在正面是松散的，具有美感的宝石排列，而所有银丝在颈侧向着颈后蔓延时渐渐编织成漂亮的图样，同时也结结实实地掩盖了那一块皮肤，让人无从窥探。但另一位Omega的鼻子诉说了一些小秘密，从一丝还没褪去的淡粉色也能泄露天机——有人在这块宝地上贪婪地吮咬，非常小心且凶狠，那一丝丝未褪去的充血是唇舌留下的没有被时间消磨干净的罪证，就像是Omega比别的所有人都更敏感的Alpha的味道那样。  
“我与他达成了协议。”安东尼奥顺着密友的目光找到了问题，他小心地调整了一下坐姿，脑后的发着下应该能把他脖子上的锁完全覆盖住了，包括那一点罪证。  
“他在看你。”密友朝安东狡黠地眨了下眼，手上做了一个微小的，只有他们才能懂的小手势，“需要我帮你点小忙吗？”

安东尼奥跌跌撞撞地冲进了一间房中，厚实的天鹅绒窗帘半掩着，房内仅点了一支蜡烛，被打开的房门吹的歪歪扭扭起来。小小的Omega把自己摔在了门上，厚实的木门悄无声息地撞上了，他喘着气抖着手去扳着锁扣，咔哒声和他长长的叹气声被身后传来的脚步声截断了，安东尼奥仓皇地回头，像只受惊的鸟雀，鼓动着自己的肩胛准备歪歪斜斜地逃开，却被人一把攥住了翅膀。  
已经被捂热的金属项圈下方有一丝新出现的凉意，细细的，像根丝线悬在他的颈侧，他的生命线上方，只等即刻斩下，结束这条年轻鲜活而芬芳的生命，就像是用银剪剪下一株明天才开放的玫瑰花苞一般。  
您，您能帮帮我吗。安东尼奥像是每一个初潮的Omega那样无措地哭泣着，被体内汹涌碾过的热潮和液体逼的小声哭泣起来，跟只细声叫喊的奶猫那样。封闭而上锁的房间内，玫瑰和蜜糖的味道像是洪流，也许有大洪水那么大吧，突然地卷过每一寸空气，被逼入死角的空气也突然有了自己的味道，麝香和琥珀融化成了水流，翻卷着缠绕上了玫瑰蜂蜜味的洪流。他们的唇舌也卷在了一起，哭泣的Omega被口唇中传来的Alpha信息素安抚了，他慢慢地止住了抽噎，眨着占粘满了泪水的睫毛看向身上的Alpha——对方有蜂蜜般的金发和温柔的蓝眼睛，而蓝眼睛的主人一边将尖牙顺着项圈缝隙中漏出的腺体深深地扎进去，一边将被Omega发情时的信息素挑拨起来的阴茎扎进Omega体内。  
安东尼奥在这个男人身下大声地哭喘着，祈求一些怜悯，希望在他的体内冲撞的阴茎能慢一些，又或是不那么深，那么重。但他身上的男人一边用母语喊他我的蜜糖小玫瑰，一边告诉他自己要操开他的生殖腔，在里面成结，用精液把他的小肚皮撑大，让他给自己生下他们的头子，让安东尼奥穿着白色的婚纱大着肚子嫁进他家，在成婚后几个月就能将他的第一个孩子拥入怀中，看着安东尼奥抱着孩子哺乳。  
男人把安东尼奥翻过身来，用力地嘬着他粉色的乳头，一只手卡住他的腰侧，另一只手温柔而用力地揉搓着他的乳房，那微微的隆起被他揉弄的一片粉红，乳头也被亵玩成浓艳的肉红色。安东抱着他的脖颈，在他的冲撞下克制不住地娇声呻吟起来，直把Alpha激的冲进了幼嫩的生殖腔中，前端已经微微隆起的结在撞进那张小口时安东忍不住高声呻吟了起来。那湿热的天鹅绒触感的孕腔是所有Alpha的天堂，男人在咬住安东颈侧时在他的生殖腔中成结了，成股的温热体液打在侧壁上，终于绽放的Omega落下了最后一滴泪，疲惫地在对方的臂弯中睡去了。

“我宣布你们结成一对。”神父笑着祝福这对新人，Alpha掀开自己的Omega纯白的头纱，并俯身亲吻了他。他们无疑是相当般配而美丽的一对——Omega身穿母亲婚纱改成的纯白婚服，头披他母亲曾披戴过的那条坠着珍珠的头纱，还点缀着些许铃兰，而身侧的Alpha同样身穿纯白的西装，身上仅有的装饰是石榴石的袖口和小指上戴着的家徽尾戒。  
“恭喜你们呀。”安东尼奥的嫂子，他的密友之一走上前亲吻他的双颊，“宝宝还健康吗？”  
“相当健康。”安东尼奥轻抚浑圆的肚皮，他的衬衫胸前是细密的褶皱，仅在领口被浓绿橄榄石的领针束起来，刚显怀的肚子在这之下几乎看不出来，“我的小侄子呢？”  
“啊，再过一段时间你就能感受到他的胎动了。”Omega穿着女式长裙，仅在胸下扎了一条缀了宝石的缎带，被滚圆的肚皮撑出漂亮的裙摆，“他跟你哥哥一样，是个安静的孩子。”  
“我会在他出生后探望的。”安东尼奥伸手拥抱了嫂子，朝着阴沉看向自己的兄长露出一个蜜汁流淌的微笑。

你真是个了不得的孩子，你母亲把你教养的很好。他们的父亲在两个家族商讨完婚事，和其中的种种利益交错后把安东尼奥叫到了自己的书房中，这个男人时日无多，失去了血色的嘴唇和不自然的呼吸很难掩瞒所有的线索。  
父亲，安东尼奥疑惑地呼唤着自己的父亲，现任的家主，他的生父。  
你的兄长会后悔的，他不后悔取代我，却会后悔因为你而取代了我。他的父亲断断续续地笑着，解开了他脖颈上的项圈，在那从艳红向骨白褪去的咬痕上落下一吻。我祝福你，我的孩子，你的父亲祝福你。  
谢谢您，父亲。安东尼奥笑着将准备好的睡前饮递到了父亲手中，在他额上落下最后一个晚安吻，转身离开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“秘银锁”：秘银是虚构金属，这里指的是坚固且较为轻的金属（毕竟是戴在脖子上的），我懒得找了所以直接用了秘银作为代称  
> *浓绿色橄榄石：八月诞生石，也称黄昏祖母绿，月见草祖母绿  
> *尖牙：我在某些ABO中看到过的设定，A在发情时会长出獠牙  
> *铃兰：八月生日花（不一定准确）  
> *石榴石：一月诞生石  
> *从艳红向骨白褪去的咬痕：最初设定来自拔杯ABO《热情奏鸣曲》


End file.
